The Dukes
by star1kings
Summary: This is an alternate universe. This is the second part of another story entitled, 'The Dukes An Alternate Universe'. Bo and Luke find someone in trouble while they are out hunting. Bo's older brother comes back to Hazzard after working in Atlanta for many months.
1. Chapter 1

This is an alternate universe. This is the second story in the story line of 'The Dukes An Alternate Universe'. Bo is several months older than Luke, they are 19. This takes place in the fall after they got back from Vietnam. Daisy and Bo are Jesse and Martha's children, Daisy is 14. Bo also has six brothers, one that is 2 years older than him; age 21. Younger brothers are Jake 16, Vincent 12, Isaac 10, Adam 6 and Joey 4. I have Martha alive in this story. Luke is their cousin and lives with the Duke family in Hazzard but he refers to Jesse and Martha as mom and dad. Luke's parents had died in a car accident when he was three.

Bo and Luke were tracking a buck that Luke had shot with his arrow.

"Bo, this way." Luke whispered. They made their way towards the stream, when they heard a woman screaming for help.

"What the hell?" Bo asked as they looked at each other. When they heard the scream again, they ran to where they thought the scream came from.

"It's coming from over there." Bo ran after Luke and they soon came upon a man who was pinning down a woman, holding a knife to her throat.

"Hey! Leave her be!" Luke yelled as he ran towards the man. Luke tackled the man as he sat up straight. Luke pinned the man down and hit him several times. Thinking that Luke had the situation under control, Bo took the lady's hand and helped her up. Bo move her back several yards and stood in front of her with his bow drawn back.

The man noticed the knife laying on the ground next to him and grabbed it. As he raised it, Luke noticed the movement and tried to hold his hand away from him. They both struggled for the upper hand and Luke got stabbed. The man pushed Luke off and stood up looking at Bo. Fearing for the lady's safety, Bo shot the man with an arrow. The man was dead before he could hit the ground.

Bo walked up to Luke, placed his bow down and knelt down next to him.

"Lukas, you alright?"

"I don't think it's too deep. Hurts like hell tho."

"I bet. Does it hurt worse than being shot in the leg?"

"Funny, Bo. Compared to that, no."

"Come on. Let's get you help." Bo turned to the lady. "Come with us ma'am, we'll help ya." When Bo got Luke to his feet, Luke nodded towards the dead man. "What about him?"

"He ain't goin' nowhere." They slowly made their way to the General.

"How you doin', Lukas?"

"Getting tired."

"We're almost there." By time they got to the General, Bo was practically carrying Luke. When they got to the General the lady reached for the door handle.

"Ma'am, the doors are welded shut. You have to climb in."

"I got ya, Lukas." Bo picked up Luke and Luke slowly slid into the window. Bo looked in the trunk and found a towel.

"Here, Luke." Bo lifted Luke's hand up and placed the towel against the wound.

"Just hold it there."

"I guess it's deeper than I thought." Bo got into the General Lee and raced down the road. As soon as Rosco saw them, he gave chase. He could never catch them running moonshine so a speeding ticket would have to do.

"Not now, Rosco!" Bo picked up the cb. "Listen Rosco, we ain't got time for games..." Before he could finish his sentance the front tire blew. Not wanting to ruin the rim, he pulled over and Rosco approached.

"Got you now, Bo Duke!" He looked in the window and was surprised to see the lady with them.

"That's her! That's the lady who was kidnapped."

"Kidnapped? Rosco, this is not.." "Get out of the car, now! Both of ya." When Bo got out, Rosco grabbed him and slammed Bo against the side of the General Lee. Bo turned around fast and pushed Rosco away. Rosco drew his revolver and pointed it at Bo.

"I don't think so, Bo. Turn around and put your hands on the car." Bo didn't move.

"Bo, do what he says." Luke told Bo. Bo turned around, put his hands behind his back and Rosco quickly handcuffed him.

"Rosco! Will you listen to me? We didn't kidnap that lady, we saved her!"

"He's right, mister. They helped me." She pulled herself out of the General and stood by Rosco. At this point Cletus pulled up.

"Hey Sheriff, what's up?"

"Kidnapping, and these two did it."

"Rosco, I don't think Bo and Luke would do something like that."

"Hush! Take the lady to Doc's to get her checked out." Cletus looked at the lady and opened the front door of his patrol car for her.

"Cletus, Luke's hurt. The kidnapper stabbed him." As Rosco was pushing Bo to the patrol car, Cletus looked into the General and saw Luke holding a small towel to his right side.

"Rosco, Bo ain't lying. Luke ain't looking too good."

"Cletus, you dipstick! I said get going!" Before he could leave, Luke grabbed his arm.

"Cletus. Help me out, will ya?"

"Sure, Luke." Cletus helped Luke out of the General and walked him to the patrol car.

"I'm sorry, Luke."

"It's alright. Just send Doc over to the jail, will ya?"

"Yeah Luke, I will." Cletus gently helped Luke into the sheriff's car, he didn't see the need to put the handcuffs on him.

Rosco radioed Maybelle to contact the number on the bulletin of the kidnapping. He told her to tell them he found the girl and the kidnappers were in custody.

Cletus took the girl to Doc's and promptly told Doc about Luke getting stabbed.

"Why didn't you bring him here?"

"Rosco."

"No need to say anymore." The Doc grabbed his bag and looked at the girl. "Come with me young lady."

^^^At the Police Station^^^

Rosco pushed Bo towards the cells downstairs as Luke slowly walked next to Bo. They got downstairs and as Rosco grabbed the keys to the cell door, Bo couldn't control his temper any longer.  
"Get a doctor Rosco, now!" Rosco pulled out his revolver, "get in the cell, Bo." Bo didn't move. Luke was leaning against the nearest cell holding his side and noticed the look in Bo's eyes.  
"Bo, don't do it. Rosco, just get me in the cell. I need to lay down." Once they got into the cell, Rosco closed the cell door and Bo stood with his back by the cell door with his wrists extended. Rosco took the cuffs off of Bo while Luke laid on the cot. When Rosco hung up the keys and turned to leave, Bo turned around and put his hands on the cell door bars.  
"Rosco, please call Doc." Bo about whispered. Rosco stopped walking and turned towards Bo.  
"I will."  
"We saved her from that guy, Rosco. We would never hurt anyone, you know that." Rosco could barely hear what Bo had said. It was at this point Rosco realized he was wrong about them. He decided to call back the number on the bulletin and tell them that he made a mistake.  
Rosco was at his desk getting ready to place the call, when two men walked into the office.  
"Where is he?" Jon demanded.  
"Where's who?" Rosco asked without looking at them. He was busy looking for the bulletin for the phone number to call.  
"The kidnapper?" Jon looked around and noticed the stairs leading downstairs. As he made his way to the stairs, Rosco yelled at him.  
"Hey now! You can't just go down there!" Rosco tried to stop him when Ezra grabbed his arm.  
"He's the women's brother, he can do whatever he wants."  
"Ezra?" Rosco turned around at the familar voice. "Listen, I have Bo and Luke down there. They're innocent, I was about to release them." At that moment Doc came in.  
"Rosco, where are they?"  
"Doc, they're downstairs. Was about to call you."

^^^Downstairs^^^

Jon took the keys off of the hook and walked to the cell. He saw one man laying on the cot while the other one was kneeling on the floor next to him. Bo turned and stood up when he heard the cell door open. He came face to face with a 9mm gun pointed at his head.


	2. Explaining the morning

"That was my sister. Give me one good reason not to kill you where you stand."

"We saved that girl, Luke here got stabbed in the process. Go ask her, she'll tell ya."

"Jon, put the gun down before you get hurt." Bo looked around Jon and smiled.

"Hey, Ez. How ya doin?"

"You know him, Ezra?"

"Sure do. That's Bo, my kid brother and Luke is my cousin."

"Damn." Jon put his gun away. "Sorry man, the sheriff..." "The sheriff's an idiot." Bo finished for him.

"Jon. I talked to Louise, they helped her."

"Great! Now the kidnapper could be anywhere!"

"She's upstairs, you should go see her."

"Can we get Luke some help? Or are we gonna just let him bleed?"

"I'm right here, Bo." Doc walked in with his bag and went to Luke's side.

"Hey, Luke. Let's get ya fixed up." When Doc noticed how much blood Luke had lost, he told Bo.

"Bo, help me get him to my clinic."

"Okay." Bo helped Luke get to his feet.

"You okay, Lukas?"

"No. I ain't gonna be able to make it there walking."

"I'll carry you once we get up the stairs." Bo looked at Ezra and told him. "By the way, the kidnapper's dead. Shot him after he stabbed Luke. I'll take you to him once I know that Luke will be okay." Once they got upstairs, Bo picked up Luke and carried him out the door.

"Jon, come on." Louise took Jon's arm and they followed them. Bo carried Luke down the road to Doc's.

"Bring him to the back room. I have to give him some fluids to replace the blood that was lost." Bo set him down onto the bed and helped Doc with him. Several minutes later Doc had stitched up the wound.

"He'll be fine, Bo. I'll come get ya once he wakes." Bo nodded than left the room.

When Bo was with Luke, Jon and Ezra were in the waiting room.

"Your brother, does he have some sort of death wish?"

"What'd ya mean?"

"I held a gun to his head, boy didn't even flinch."

"Well, I suppose that's not the first time that has happened."

"What?"

"Did a tour of duty in Vietnam. One the best snipers over there. He has 106 confirmered kills, 133 that they counted. He earned a Purple Heart and the Bronze Star saving his unit, by killing about 30 VC in an ambush attack." Jon just stood there speachless, not knowing what to say. He hadn't expected that responce.

"I'm surprised that he let you keep your gun. Could of easily taken it from you."

"I doubt that he would of been able to."

"Jon, I wouldn't be to sure of that. Bo would be considered a Master in Taekwondo if he would have trained in the more traditional sence. A buddy of his in Vietnam taught him. You'd be foolish to mess with him."

"If it would of been that easy, why didn't he?"

"I guess he was too worried about Luke and getting him help." Bo walked out of the exam room and approached Jon and Ezra. Bo looked at Ezra and smiled. "Glad you're home." When Bo put out his hand, Ezra took it and pulled Bo into a hug. Bo whispered to him. "Missed you." They hugged for about a minute when Bo pulled away.

"You okay, Bo?" Ezra asked him as Bo pushed his long hair out of his face. Ezra took a good look at Bo, he looked stressed out and older than his years.

"I'm fine. Come on, I want to get back before he wakes." Bo walked towards the door with them following as Louise stayed behind. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs once he realized that the General was still on the side of the highway.

"Have to take me to my car first." Bo said to Ezra as he lite up a cigarette.

"Come on, Bo." Bo followed Ezra to their car and Bo held out his hand for the keys. Ezra gave Bo the keys.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Driving, Jon. You comin'?" Jon looked at Ezra, who just shrugged his shoulders and made his way to the passenger's side.

"I'll just get in the back, I guess." As they were driving, Ezra tried to make small talk. It didn't go as he planned.

"How you been, Bo?"

"Fine."

"I got a surprise for everyone when we get back to the farm."

"Is that so?"

"Yep, moving back to Hazzard." Bo only smiled at that. Ezra gave up on the small talk and they drove the rest of the way in silence.

"Here we are." It didn't take long to arrive to where the General was left. Bo parked behind the General and they got out of the car.

"Follow me." Bo told Ezra. Jon just starred at Bo when he climbed into the General through the window.

"Doors are welded shut. They race on the weekends." Ezra explained to Jon as he walked to the driver's side.

"Okay. Your brother is definitely strange." They drove for about twenty minutes when Bo turned down a old horse path that was hidden from the road.

"Where in the world is he going?"

"We own the land down this way. They hunt here and most likely have a still around."

"Wait a minute! You're a cop and you're telling me that your kid brother is a moonshiner?"

"Didn't say that." Ezra gave him a sly smile.

"How much acreage does your family own?"

"Maybe about 400 over here and about a total of over two thousand acreage at our farm. Thirteen hundred we grow cotton on and the rest corn and our own food. Jesse's brothers and their kids own farms around Placid County, Chickasaw and Hatchapee Counties." They followed for several minutes than Bo stopped. He got out of the the General and motioned them to follow.

"We have to walk. He's by the creek." Bo told them as they got out of the car.

"Why didn't you tell the sheriff where the body was?"

"Would have arrested me for murder." Jon nodded as they continued to walk. They walked for about five minutes and came upon the body. Jon knelt down and looked at the man.

"It's Louise's ex-husband. Should of known. Here we all thought that he had someone else do his dirty work." Jon said as Bo removed the arrow from him.

"You shot him with an arrow?"

"Was out hunting when we heard the lady scream."

"You use bows and arrows to hunt?"

"Can't use a gun." Bo told him as he walked to the creek to wash off the arrow. Jon looked at Ezra, who only shrugged his shoulders. Bo picked up his bow and looked around for Luke's. He found it near the tree line and picked it up. Bo started to walk back to the cars when Jon called out to him.

"You going to help?"

"Nope." As he walked away he turned his head and asked Ezra, "you staying at the farm?"

"Yeah."

"See ya, later." Bo waved and lite up a cigarette as he walked away.

"Strange guy."

"You only know the half of it."


	3. The Following Morning

^^^15 minutes later Bo arrived back at Doc's^^^

"He just fell back asleep. Looks like you could use some sleep as well."

"I'm fine." He replied as he sat down on a chair next to Luke's bed.

"When was the last time you had a good nights sleep?" Bo glanced at him but remained silent.

"Your lack of responce is all the answer I need." Doc went to the kitchen and came back with a cup of tea.

"Here Bo, drink this." Doc showed him the cup. Bo looked at it but did not take it.

"Bo, I can't force you to lay down. But if you want to stay here with Luke, you best do." Bo never raised his eyes off of Luke.

"Bo, do I have to get Martha down here?" Even though Bo was a grown man, he still respected his mother. Bo sighed and took the cup.

"What's in it?"

"Mild seditive." Bo drank the light brown liquid. Since he was already tired it didn't take long for him to start dozing off. Doc removed the empty cup from his hand and placed it on the night stand.

"Bo, let's get you into bed. Alright?" Bo nodded and let Doc lead him to the bed. Bo quickly fell asleep as Luke watched from his own bed.

"Hope he sleeps." Luke whispered to Doc.

"How long has it been?"

"He managed about 3 hours a night in the last week."

"Nightmares?"

"I reckon so. He won't talk to me."

"Make him."

"Easier said than done."

"Of all the people in your family, I think he'll talk to you."

"Yeah."

"Get some more rest, Luke. I'll release you come morning." The following morning Bo woke up at 9am, far later than normal. He walked into the kitchen and saw Doc reading the newspaper.

"How are you feeling?" Doc asked Bo as he walked into the room.

"Fine. Haven't slept that long since I was a kid."

"Feels good, don't it?" Bo smiled and nodded.

"Luke went to use the bathroom, he's good to go home."

"Can he make it into the General without hurting himself?"

"I think that would be fine. No stretching of any kind until the stitches are removed." Luke walked into the room and saw that Bo was now awake.

"Hey, Bo. Ready to leave when you are." Bo looked at him and smiled.

"Where are my boots?" Bo asked as he looked around the room.

"I'll get them for you." Doc briefly left the room and came back with Bo's boots.

"Thanks."

"What about the bill?" Bo asked.

"Because Luke got hurt helping a victim of a crime, I'm billing the State for compensation." Bo put out his hand and Doc shook it.

"Thank you."

"You're quite welcome. Take care, you two."

"Thanks. We will." Luke replied. They both walked out of the clinic/house and made their way to the General. As they were standing by the passenger side door, they saw Rosco walking towards them.

"Hey Bo, Luke."

"Hi, Rosco." Luke swatted Bo's arm when Bo remained quiet.

"Sheriff." Bo nodded towards him.

"Listen, I'm sorry for arresting you two last night. You okay, Luke?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Thanks for asking."

"How's the young lady?" Luke shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't know. Was with Luke at Doc's all night."

"I got to go on patrol. Just wanted to apologize. Glad your alright, Luke."

"Thanks." Luke responded when Bo only nodded. They watched Rosco walk to his patrol car and than as he drove past them.

"You find that as strange as I do?"

"Yup. Come on Lukas, let's get home." They got into the General and headed to the farm. A very pregnant Martha was outside with the youngest boy when she saw The General pull up.

"Hold on, Joey." Joey waited until Bo shut the engine off.

"Bo-Bo! Bo-Bo!" Joey ran up to the driver's side door.

"Hey, Joey." Bo turned to look at Luke who was now laughing.

"What?"

"Oh nothing. We all know who the favorite is."

"Yeah, I am. Hold on Lukas, I'll help you out." Bo pulled himself out of the General. Just as he put his feet onto the ground, Joey hugged his legs.

"Hey, honey."

"Lu okay?"

"Yeah honey, his is. I got to help him out, okay?"

"K'." Joey held Bo's hand as they walked around to the passenger's side door.

"Ready, Lukas?"

"Yeah."

"Careful now." Bo helped him out as Martha walked up to them.

"You okay, hon?" She asked as she placed her hand on his cheek.

"Yeah, ma. Just tired is all."

"Why don't you go lie down."

"Think I'll do that." As they were talking, Louise and Jon walked out of the house.

"Hi Luke, Bo."

"Hi, Louise. You alright?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, thanks to you two." She hugged them both.

"I'm taking her to the bus stop so she can catch the next flight back to 'Vegas."

"You think that's a good idea?" Martha asked.

"The man that took her was her ex-husband. Since he's dead she's safe."

"Take care, now."

"Thanks Luke, I will." They both waved as Jon and Louise drove away.

"Come on Joey, let's go fishin' while Luke rests. Okay?"

"Ma?"

"Yes, hon. You can. You mind him."

"Let me help, Lukas. Than we'll go." Joey jumped up and down in happiness.

"Well, Joey. Let's get some worms." Joey ran to his sand box and picked out a shovel as Bo walked with Luke to the house. Martha walked behind him with a small container for the worms.

"Bo, you don't have to tuck me in ya know?"

"Not tuckin' you in." Bo smiled as he opened the door to the house.


	4. The Next Day: The Morning

The next morning Jon woke up later than the others. He went to the kitchen and saw that someone had started coffee. He looked outside and saw Bo in the side yard barefoot and shirtless, practicing some Taekwondo moves while Luke watched. Jon watched intrigued by what Bo was doing as Martha walked into the kitchen with Joey and Adam behind her.

"They're out there every morning at this time, even in the rain." Martha told Jon as she poured a cup of milk for Joey and Adam.

"Here you go."

"Thank you." They both said as they took the cups and started to drink. "You two want to see what Bo is doing?" Both boys nodded their heads.

"Go to him when you're done. He's next to the house with Luke." Adam was the first to finish and he placed his cup in the sink and ran outside. He ran to Bo and gave him a hug. Bo picked him up and swung him around several times, before he set him down. Adam than hugged Luke and sat down on his lap to watch Bo. It took Joey a couple of minutes to finish his milk. Martha held out her hand and he gave her his cup.

"Thank you." She told Joey. He smiled and went outside. "Bo-Bo!" He yelled as he opened the screen door and went running to him. Jon watched Bo turn around and pick up Joey. He swung him around just like he did to Adam and he set him down. Joey asked Bo something and Bo walked with Joey and Adam to the tire swing.

"What's the story with those two?"

"Didn't Ez tell you?" Martha spoke as she gathered the eggs and saugage to cook.

"Only that Bo was a sniper in Vietnam. Several medals for saving his unit."

"Not much more than that. Luke was there as well, but only for 2 weeks. Should never have been sent over. There was miscommunication between the units. Some didn't get the word that the US was pulling out until the final week." Martha replied as she put the sausage in the frying pan.

"Why don't they use guns?"

"Bo hasn't picked up a gun since he came home, not since..." Martha didn't finish her sentance, instead she started to scramble eggs in two different frying pans.

"Would you like to help me with breakfest?" Confused at the sudden change in the subject, Jon just simply answered the question.

"Sure."

"Plates are in the top cabinet, cups are next to them and the silverware is in that drawer." Jon got the plates down as Ezra walked into the kitchen.

"Morning, mom."

"Morning, Ez. You just wake up?"

"Yeah. Not use to waking up so early. How's Luke doing?"

"Doc said he'll be fine as long as he doesn't tear his stitches. Could you chop some wood today?" She asked as she continued to scramble the eggs in the frying pan.

"Yeah."

"I'll ask Jake to help you after school. He can stack the wood for you."

"What happened that Bo won't use a gun?" Jon asked Martha as he set the table.

"Almost killed Luke." Martha calmly stated as she started to load the serving plate up with eggs. "They went hunting one morning a couple weeks after they got home. Luke shot at a deer, that triggered a flashback for Bo. That's all they told us." As she finished, Luke walked into the kitchen from outside.

"Morning, hon." She told Luke as she continued making breakfast.

"Morning, ma."

"Breakfast is almost done." Luke walked to the sink to wash his hands as the two older boys ran into the house headed for the bathroom to wash their hands. The screen door slamming behind them.

"Jake! Vincent! No running in my house!" Martha scolded.

"Sorry, ma." They both replied as they headed to the bathroom.

"Hold up, boys." Jake and Vincent stopped in the hallway and turned towards Luke. "You got the eggs and milk?" Luke asked as he noticed that their hands were empty. The two boys looked at each other as Daisy and Isaac walked into the house with a bucket of milk and a basket of eggs.

"Here, Luke." Luke walked up to Daisy and Isaac as the older boys just stood there.

"Thanks, Daisy." Luke washed the eggs as Daisy put the milk in a container.

"Go wash your hands, now." Martha told them as Bo walked in with Joey and Adam.

"Yes, ma'am." They went to wash their hands as Bo helped Joey and Adam wash their hands in the kitchen sink.

"Here, Bo." Martha handed Bo a clean shirt to wear when he got done helping the boys.

"Thanks." Bo put on his shirt as the two youngest boys sat at the table. Several minutes later they all sat down for breakfast as Jesse walked in from a night out 'cooking'.

"Morning." Jesse said to everyone as he walked up to Martha and gave her a kiss.

"How ya doin' sweetheart?"

"The babies sure are kickin' this morning." Jesse placed his hand on her belly and smiled.

"Twins?" Jon asked.

"Yep, twin boys." Jesse proudly answered.

"How long can ya stay Ez?" Jesse asked his oldest.

"As long as I want. I got a job in Sweet Water as a duputy."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, sir. I was wondering if I could rent one of your old cabins. One that has electricity?"

"No, you may not." Jesse grinned when he saw the look on Ezra's face.

"You can live there rent free, Ez. As long as you pay the expenses."

"Thanks." Jesse nodded at that.

"When do you start?" Asked Martha.

"Next week."

"That's great news."

"Need any help moving?" Bo asked.

"No, I got my stuff in the Jeep already." They chatted as they all ate. After they got done eating, Jesse looked at the time.

"Best get a move-on. Bo, can you walk them to the bus stop?" Jesse asked.

"Yes, sir."

"I'll go with ya." Luke added.

"Bo-Bo, me too?" Bo turned and smiled at Joey.

"You too. Bring Simon." Joey ran to his room and came back with a stuffed tiger and waited by a chair for Bo. Bo gathered the younger sibling's shoes and lined them up on the porch. Bo opened the screen door, holding it open by standing in front of it. He yelled for the boys; who had gone to their rooms to change into their school clothes.

"Come on boys!" That got him a glare from Martha.

"Bo. Please lower your voice in the house."

"Sorry, ma." She walked up to him and placed her hand on his cheek.

"Thanks for helping out." Bo nodded his responce.

"You boys going fishing this morning?" She asked as the kids started to put on their shoes.

"Thinkin' about it. You want us to take Joey?" Bo asked as he helped Adam with his shoes.

"If you don't mind."

"It's no problem." Luke replied as he put the breakfast items away.

"There ya go. You got everything?"

"Yeah, Bo." Adam replied.

"Meet us outside." Adam nodded and went out the door as Bo knelt down again to help Joey.

"Joey, you mind Bo. No runnin' off." Joey nodded as Bo was tying his shoes.

When Bo got done tying Joey's shoes, he stood up. "Bo-Bo." Joey held out his hand and Bo took it. All the while Jon was watching from the living room. All the kids left for the bus with Bo and Luke walking behind them with Joey.


	5. Later that day

"Joey sure likes Bo." Jon remarked to Martha.

"Yeah he does. Bo is very protective of the younger kids. I don't know what happened over there but before he left, he hardly ever helped with the young ones." Martha laughed alittle at the memories of a younger Bo. "He was a wild one for sure. Both him and Luke could stir up a hornet's nest and get away with it. They could charm their way out of any trouble that they got themselves into." She picked up her glass of milk and finished the drink. "I kind of miss that. Never a dull minute with those two."

Bo and Luke were putting the fishing poles in the General while Joey played with his cars on the porch.

"Joey? You want to help me get some worms?" Joey ran up to Luke.

"Lu, shovel?"

"Go find it." Joey ran to the sand box that Jesse had made for Ezra when he was younger. He picked out a blue plastic shovel and ran back to Luke. Together they went to the small vegetable garden and Joey dug alittle hole.

"There's one." Luke pointed to a large night crawler. Joey picked it up and placed it into Luke's hand, than Luke placed into a little container. This continued for five minutes.

"We have enough. Ready to go fishin', Joey?" Joey nodded his head and stood up. Luke brushed off Joey's pants and they walked back to Bo who was waiting by the General.

When all the kids were gone, Martha turned to Ezra and Jon.

"I need to lay down for a bit."

"You okay, ma?"

"Yeah, hon. I'm fine, just tired is all." As Martha walked to her bedroom, Ezra turned to Jon and asked. "You want to help me clean the cabin?"

"Sure. I have off the next couple of days." Ezra and Jon left to clean the cabin, they came back shortly before dinner.

After dinner was done, the older kids finished up the chores around the farm, while Jesse checked on the crops. The younger kids were in the house helping Martha. While Bo was on the porch with Ezra and Jon, drinking a beer and talking.

"You said you couldn't use a gun to hunt. Why not?"

"When we got back from 'Nam I had a hard time of it, you know?" Bo replied to Jon's question as he leaned against the porch rail.

"I think I do."

"I'd often see things that weren't there. They're like shadows. We was out hunting, heard Luke shoot at a deer. Freaked out, don't know what happened. Next thing I know, I woke up with Luke on top of me, pinning me down." Bo took another sip of his beer as he continued to look over the farm yard. "On the 4th of July I had a flashback because the fireworks sound like incoming motor rounds."

"We'll watch them from the back 40 now. Safer that way." Luke stated as he walked up behind them with more beer.

"Do you still see things that aren't there? Shadows?" Jon asked. Bo remained silent for several minutes.

"You some kind of shrink or something?"

"I have experience in that field." Bo looked at him than at Ezra and Luke before he replied.

"It's worse when it storms out." When Bo started to talk to Jon, Luke and Erza made their way into the house.

"Three months into my tour, we came across a village that was deemed safe two days earlier. As we were approaching, I senced something was wrong so I ordered the men to stop. I climbed a tree and looked through the scope. A little girl came running up to us, which never happened before. The kids always stayed by their mothers, safer that way. As she was running I shot to the left of her. When she stopped the wind blew open her coat and we saw that she had a Claymore mine strapped to her. Everyone took cover, no one in my unit got hurt but seeing her die like that..." Bo didn't finish his sentance.

"I think I understand."

"Were you over there?"

"No. My brother was a pilot there." Bo nodded.

"What happened to the people in the village?"

"What the hell do you think happened!?" Bo raised his voice. "The V.C. killed every last one of them! Kept the girl alive to use her as bait to kill as many of us as they could. They didn't get the chance, I killed over 30 of them s.o.b.'s before they could kill my men! Ended up getting shot 3 times, than I fell out of the damn tree. We killed everyone we saw than we burned the village and bombed the enterance to the tunnels before we left."

When Martha heard Bo raise his voice at Jon, she walked to the door to see if everything was okay. She heard everything Bo told Jon, so did Luke and Ezra. Martha looked at Luke and he shook his head.

"I had no idea that had happened." Luke told them. "A guy in his unit told me that Bo had gotten a field promotion for saving his men. Bo never told me what had happened."

Bo finished his beer than grabbed another one.

"The V.C. used kids as bait." Bo whispered.

"Bo, I'm sorry." When Bo remained silent, Jon gave up talking to him as the older boys came running from the barn.

"Get all the chores done?"

"Yeah. Bo, if ma says it's okay with her, can me and Vincent take the Jeep and go fishin'?"

"Remember the rules?"

"No speedin' or horsin' around behind the wheel."

"Go ask." When Jake came back out, Bo had the keys dangling from his fingers.

"Back before dark."

"Thanks, Bo." As Jake and Vincent ran to the Jeep with their fishing poles, Jesse came in from the fields.

"Hey, Bo. They goin' fishin'?"

"Ma said it was okay. I gave them 'till dark."

"Thanks, son." Jesse patted his shoulder before asking him. "You and Luke going out tonight?"

"Yes, sir." Bo grinned because he knew Jon had no idea on what Jesse was refering to. At least Bo thought he didn't know what they were talking about. Several hours later Bo and Luke returned from their run, 30 minutes after they got home the revenuers showed up.


	6. A Surprise Visit

Martha woke up when she heard the hunting dogs barking. Since Jesse was not home yet, she went to Bo and Luke's room.

"Bo." Martha shook his foot to wake him. Bo opened his eyes and looked at Martha confused at first.

"Ma?" Bo sat up and looked at Martha.

"Bo, I think someone is snooping around." Bo got out of bed when he heard the hunting dogs and woke up Luke.

"Hey, Luke." Bo shook his shoulder. "We got trouble." Both put on their pants and Bo grabbed the shotgun that was next to his bed.

"Ma, go to the little one's room. Me and Luke will see who's outside." Without putting on their boots or shirts, Bo and Luke went out their bedroom window. They made their way around the house to the front and looked around the farm yard. They saw a shadow running towards the house. Bo fired a shot over the stranger's head. The man stopped in his tracks.

"Take one more step and it will be your last." Bo warned the man. "You best have a good reason for trespassin'."

"Hold on, Bo! I ain't trespassin'." The man said as he held his hands up.

"Like hell you're not!" Bo and Luke walked up to the man and both were surprised to see their neighbor Mr Johnson standing there.

"Mr Johnson?" Luke asked.

"Revenuers are comin'. Jake overheard Rosco and Enos talkin' about a raid tonight. Figured they was talkin' about you. Thought I'd warn ya." Luke looked at Bo, who now lowered his gun. Bo walked up to Mr Johnson and put out his hand.

"Sorry, Mr Johnson. Didn't recogize your voice. Thanks for the heads up." Mr Johnson shook Bo's hand.

"Next time I think I'll call."

"Maybe safer that way." Luke remarked. "You walk?"

"No, truck's down the road behind some trees. Didn't want to wake everyone." Before anything else could be said, they heard a car pull up the drive.

"Shit!"

"Bo, don't."

"Luke, I ain't gonna start anything." He laid the gun onto the picnic table and they all stood there with their hands raised. Knowing full well that there were revenuers in the car.

"Evening boys. Nice night for a little drive, ain't it?" Agent Lee said as he got out of the car.

"Was here all night."

"Sure you were, Bo." Agent Lee replied. "Where's Jesse?"

"Right here, boy." They turned around and saw Jesse coming out of the barn. He got back from the still site in time to hear what Mr Johnson said to Bo. He made it look like he was tending to one of the animals.

"What are you doing in the barn so late?"

"None of your concern. But I was tending to one of our mares if you must know."

"Bring them outside Jesse. We got a warrent to search the house for illegal whiskey." Agent Lee handed the piece of paper to Jesse. Jesse read the warrent and nodded.

"Come on boys, lets wake up the others." They followed Jesse in the house and went to the younger boys' room where Martha was. While Mr Johnson waited outside.

"Jesse, what's going on?"

"Everyone has to go outside, they got a warrent to search the house." Martha and Bo got the three younger boys up. While Jesse got Daisy and Luke got the two older boys.

"Come on, now!" Agent Lee reached to grab Martha to get her out of the house faster.

"Don't even think about it, boy." Jesse warned him.

"Lee, come on. She's expecting a baby, leave her be." Agent Smith turned to Martha and told her. "Sorry, ma'am."

"Thank you."

All of the Dukes walked outside with Joey and Adam crying. Since Martha was so far along in her pregnancy she couldn't pick up the young kids.

"Bo, Luke. Can you take the little ones?" Bo picked up Joey as Luke picked up Adam. They sat at the picnic table with the others as the agents searched the house.

"It's alright Adam." Luke held Adam as Martha rubbed his back in an effort to calm the upset child. Joey fell back asleep as Bo rocked him in his arms. They searched the house for about a half an hour and came up empty.

"Come on Lee, let's get going." Agent Lee walked to the car without saying a word.

"Night, Jesse." Agent Smith smiled at Bo and Luke. "See ya around, boys." He waved as he got into the car and left.

Daisy stood next to Bo as the revenuers drove away.

"Bo, what would have happened if they found 'shine in the house?"

"They would have burned it."

"What about the kids?"

"Kids or no kids. They don't care."

"Let's get back to bed, kids." The kids went back into the house while Jesse stayed outside to talk to Mr Johnson. When Bo laid Joey back in his bed, Joey woke up and started to cry.

"Momma."

"You want ma to sleep with you?" Joey nodded his head as he continued to cry. Bo looked at Martha and she nodded.

"Joey, let's go to my room. The bed is bigger." Joey nodded as Bo picked him up and walked to Martha and Jesse's bedroom.

"You have to sleep in the middle, honey." Joey moved to the middle and Martha laid down next to him. As she was getting comfortable, Adam walked into the room.

"Momma?" Martha looked over and saw Adam standing there with Luke behind him.

"It's alright, Luke. I think there's room. Come on, Adam." As the younger ones got back to sleep, Bo and Luke went outside to talk to Jesse. Jesse was saying goodbye to Mr Johnson when Bo walked up to him.

"I think they're watching the farm." Bo told Jesse as Mr Johnson left.

"What do you mean, Bo?" Jesse asked.

"Remember when we had the new customer that could only pay for half of his order?"

"Yeah."

"Remember where we stored the extra?"

"In the basement." Jesse answered.

"Yeah, where was the first place that they looked?"

"The basement."

"Tonight that same customer only paid for half again." Bo started to laugh as he walked to the bushes under the kitchen window. "They practically tripped over the bottles in the yard to get to the basement." He picked up two of the 4 bottles of 'shine and showed Jesse.

"Either the new customer is an agent..." "Or they're watching us." Jesse finished for Bo.

"Yeah."

"What do we do now? If they are watching us?" Luke asked Jesse.

"Not sure." Jesse looked around than said. "First, we'll hide that 'shine in the old cellar in the barn. Bo help me, Luke go onto bed."

"Yes, sir." Luke took the hint that Jesse wanted to talk to Bo.


	7. Chapter 7

"What's up?" Bo asked Jesse as they made their way to the hidden trap door to the cellar that was in the barn.

"I was thinking of going legal." Bo stopped walking and just looked at Jesse for a minute before he spoke.

"What?"

"I can't risk getting caught. Neither can you two." Bo opened the trap door and shown the flashlight down the hole.

"What about tradition?"

"Still be making 'shine. Just legal." Bo made his way down with two bottles.

"What do you want me to do?" Bo asked as he put the bottles in the cellar.

"Can you go up to Atlanta tomorrow to get the distilled spirits permit?"

"Can I bring Luke along?" He asked as Jesse handed him the other two bottles.

"Sure."

"Can I tell him what we're doing?"

"Yeah. Also, I have the money to pay off the mortage. You take it to the Atlanta bank and get the deed in our name. While you are there get the permits from the court house." Bo nodded as he climbed out of the cellar.

"What do you want to do about the new buyer?"

"Not selling to him anymore. We didn't sign a contract with him, so we don't have to continue to sell to him. Well Bo, lets get to bed." Bo closed the trap door and covered it up with the hay bales. The next day Jon and Ezra came back from the cabin, where they had spent the night after they got done cleaning it.

"Where were you last night?" Bo asked Jon as Ezra and Jon walked into the kitchen.

"With Ezra. Why?"

"Find it alittle strange that you're not here when the revenuers show up." Bo finished his coffee and set the cup down.

"Dad, what is Bo talkin' about?"

"Revenuers stopped by last night, looking for 'shine."

"And you think I made the call?" Jon asked Jesse.

"Didn't say that."

"You didn't have to, Bo already did." Bo gave a sly smile and walked outside. He knew that Jon didn't make the call but he just wanted to mess with him.

"Sir, I would never turn in a friend or his family. Your boys saved my sister's life. I can never repay them for that. I would never betray your trust or friendship."

"Dad. I was with him all day. I never saw him use the phone, here or anywhere else."

"I know it wasn't him."

"How?"

"I talked to Maybelle. No calls were made from anywhere in Hazzard to the Treasury Department. I think they're watchin' us."

"What should we do?"

"Don't know, Ez." Jesse replied as he poured himself a cup of coffee. He looked at Jon and started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Bo knows you didn't make that call. He's just messin' with you."

"Why?"

"He's bored." Jesse continued to laugh as he walked outside to find Bo. He found Bo in the barn feeding the horses with a cigarette dangling out of his mouth.

"Best not let ma catch ya smokin'." Bo turned and gave Jesse a sly smile. "When are you two leavin'?"

"In a few minutes. Got to explain to Joey that he can't go with. Unless you want us to take him."

"That's up to you two." Bo finished feeding the horses than he put the pitch fork away.

"I'll go get Luke."


	8. Chapter 8

"Here, Bo." Jesse handed Bo an envelope with money in it.

"Thanks." Bo opened the envelope and looked at the contents than nodded.

"We'll have to get building permits after we're approved for the permit. It may take awhile to get approved tho. In the mean time, we'll still make 'shine. Just have to be more careful."

"I best find Luke."

"Thanks for doing this, Bo." Jesse patted Bo's back as Bo put the money into his pocket.

"No problem."

"I'll take Joey fishin' if you two don't want to take him, just let us know when you two take off."

"Yes, sir." Jesse turned around and went back into the house. Bo looked around the farm yard and after about 5 minutes he found Luke in the other barn sitting on the ground fixing the tractor.

"Hey, Luke. Want to go up to Hotlanta? Pa has something he wants me to do for him."

"When are we leaving?"

"It's 8 o'clock now, we should try to get up there by 9."

"We can go now." Luke got to his feet and put the tools on the tool bench.

"Get it fixed?" Luke grinned and walked over to the tractor and started it up.

"Was there any doubt?"

"Nah." Bo grinned as Luke turned the engine off.

"Is Joey coming with?"

"Pa said it was up to us."

"Could we just go by ourselves this time?"

"Sure. Pa said if we don't take him, he'll take him fishing." They made their way to the house to change clothes and to tell Joey he had to stay home this time. Joey didn't mind because Jesse promised to take him fishing. As Bo and Luke got into the General Lee, Joey stood on the front porch. He waved as they drove down the road with Bo pressing the horn that played Dixie.

On their way back from Atlanta, the boys decided to go fishing. Bo laid on the bank of the river with the fishing pole next to him. He wasn't making any real attempt to fish. Luke caught five fish as Bo fell asleep. After about 2 hours of fishing, Luke started to pack things up. After all the items were put in the General, Luke walked up to Bo and kicked his foot to wake him.

"Hey Bo, we got to get goin'." Bo opened his eyes but didn't say anything. He just rolled to his side and fell back asleep. Luke wasn't sure on what to do. They had to help Jesse load up the extra 'shine to store in the barn for future use. Luke walked up to the General and grabbed the cb.

"Lost sheep to Shephard, come back." Silence. "Lost sheep to Shephard, come back."

"This is Shephard, come back."

"We're up by Willow Creek, we were fishing but Bo fell asleep. I tried to wake him but he won't wake up."

"Is he sober?"

"Yes, sir. I think he's just tired. He hasn't been sleeping very much the last several weeks."

"If he's finally sleeping, let him sleep until he wakes up on his own."

"Do you need our help tonight?"

"Nah, I got it covered."

"Thanks, I'm gone." Luke went back to where Bo was sleeping and waited until Bo woke. About four hours later, Bo turned on his back and opened his eyes. He sat up and looked around.

"Luke?"

"Hey, Bo."

"What time is it?"

"About 5." Bo rubbed his hand threw his hair and removed several leaves.

"We should get going, we have to help pa."

"I called him. He said he's got it covered." Bo looked at Luke, nodded and raised his hand. Luke helped Bo up and they walked to the General. To Luke's surprise Bo got in the passenger's side and somehow made his way into the back and laid down. By the time Luke turned onto the highway, Bo was sound asleep.

About a half hour later, they were pulling into the drive of their farm.

"Hey Bo, we're home." Silence. Luke turned around and shook Bo's leg. "Hey, Bo!"

"Khong sao, nguoi ban. (Translation: it's okay, friend)." Luke just starred at Bo than Bo replied again. "Nguoi ban. (friend)." Suddenly Bo's eyes opened and he sat up fast, hitting his head on the roof.

"Ow." Bo rubbed his head and when he saw the confused look on Luke's face, he asked. "I was dreaming again, wasn't I?"

"Yeah."

"Did I say anything?"

"Nguoi ban. You said something else as well that I can't pronounce." A wave of realization washed over Bo.

"We always had a habit of telling the women and little ones, 'khong sao, nguoi ban'. Which means, it's okay, friend."

"Do you remember what you were dreaming about?"

"Not really. Just walking towards a..." Bo trailed off.

"Same dream?" Bo slightly nodded. "Bo, you need to talk to someone about this." Luke grabbed Bo's wrist before he could make an attempt to leave. "Before you go storming off just listen, okay?"

"I'll listen."


	9. A Happy Surprise

"I know I was only over there for a week and can't possibly understand what you saw in those 9 months. But dang it Bo, you got to talk about it! You can't keep it inside anymore."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Go to the VA in Chattanooga, talk to someone." Bo looked away from Luke, then replied.

"No one's business what happened over there."

"I know that, Bo! But damn it! You almost killed me because of what happened over there."

"You think I don't remember that, Lukas?" Luke grabbed Bo's upper arm and held him back. "I know you remember it. And I know that you can't forget what happened over there either. You need to be able to deal with it, that's why you need to tallk to someone!" At this point Jake had approached the General and heard what Luke said to Bo.

"Bo, Luke!" Both looked at him, surprised that he was there.

"Ma needs your help. Pa's not here and I think she's about to have the babies."

"Shit! Let me go, Luke." Luke got out of the General with Bo following. Bo reached the house first and ran inside.

"Ma!"

"In here, Bo." Bo ran to her bedroom and saw her sitting on the side of the bed. "My water broke five minutes ago. Contractions are about a minute apart. No time to get to Doc's. He's...on his way." She told Bo as she held her stomach as another contraction came. Bo and Luke looked at each other in disbelief.

"You don't mean?"

"Yeah Luke, you two are about to become mid-wives." At this point Daisy came into the room with several big towels.

"Ma?"

"Hey, Daisy girl. You need to help with the little ones. The boys here are going to have to help me. Put the towels on the bed."

"You're having the babies here?" Martha nodded. Daisy spread the towels on the middle of the bed then left the room.

"Boys, wash your hands and get ready." She told them as she laid down on the bed. They did what they were told and came back into the room. Bo had with him a small wash basin filled with water, a wash cloth and other things he thought he may need. Martha noticed that Bo had his hair up in a ponytail.

"Ma, I have to check to see how far you're dilated." Martha moved her legs apart and Bo was going to check when Luke asked. "Bo, have you done this before?"

"In Vietnam, I assisted once and delivered one on my own." Bo checked and told her. "You're dilated to 10. Next contraction I need you to push."

"AHH!" She pushed hard for several seconds then laid back down. "I see the head. One last push, ma." Several seconds later she pushed again and the first baby was delivered.

Bo laid the baby boy on the bed and used the bulb syringe to clean out the baby's nose and mouth. The baby started to cry as Bo continued to clean him. He tied the umbilical cord with a clean shoe lace then he cut the cord. Bo wrapped the baby in a towel and smiled.

"Luke, can you take him?" Luke took the baby from Bo and showed him to Martha.

"Hey, baby." Martha smiled then laid back down as another contraction came over her. "AHH!" She pushed several times and the second baby was delivered. As Bo cleaned the second baby like the first one, Jesse and Doc walked in.

"Hey boys." Bo glanced up and looked at Doc.

"You need to tend to ma. She just delivered this one about a minute or so ago."

"Good job, Bo." Doc patted his back. "I'll take care of the rest."

"Thanks." Bo gave the second baby to Martha as Jesse sat on the side of the bed holding the other baby. While Doc was tending to Martha, Luke went outside as Bo washed up. He joined Luke on the porch several minutes later.

"I don't know how you did that, I think I would have passed out." Bo lite up a cigarette and smiled.

"I'm glad that Doc came in when he did, tho."

"Got that right." Luke looked at Bo then laughed. "You get the pony tail tie from Daisy?" Bo just looked at him, grinned and replied, "No, your girlfriend."

"Good one, Bo. I'd be insulted if I had one." Before Bo could add to it, Jesse came outside holding three beers.

"Hey, boys." Jesse handed Luke a beer and as he handed Bo one, he asked. "Ma told me what you did. How did you know what to do?"

"Vietnam was a good teacher."

"I'm sorry, Bo. I wish there was something I could have done so you didn't have to go over there."

"It's okay, pa. Nothing you could have done." Bo took a sip of his beer as he looked over the farm yard.

"I'm proud of you two. Doing what you did."

"Shoot, I didn't anything but hold the baby. Bo did all the work."

"Ma, did all the work."

"Never the less, thank you."


	10. Chapter 10

"You boys don't have to go to go out cookin' tonight, just check on the corn mash at site 8."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, Luke. I'm sure. We got enough 'shine stored for several months of orders. Plus, we'll be getting that license within the next couple of weeks. I already told my customers that we'll be going legal."

"That's one less worry." Remarked Bo.

"Why don't you boys go out tonight? My treat." He took out several bills and handed them to Luke. As he handed some to Bo, he added. "That should cover it. If you decide to stay out, just be back for afternoon chores."

"Will do." Jesse turned around and before he went into the house he looked back at Bo. "Might want to take your hair down. You look better that way." Bo smiled, removed the hair tie and placed it into Jesse's open hand. When Jesse went into the house, the boys left to go to The Boar's Nest. When they arrived the bar was slowly filling up, so they found a table in the back of the bar in the corner.

"Hey, boys. What can I get for you?" Lou-Ann asked as she walked up to the table.

"Two beers."

"You got it, sweetheart." She smiled at Bo as she left to get the beers.

"Hope your girlfriend doesn't show up." Luke teased Bo as Bo took off his cowboy hat and placed it on the table.

"Funny. Ain't my girlfriend, Lukas. I wouldn't wish her on my enemy." Luke was still laughing when Lou-Ann came back with the beer.

"Here you go." She set the beer on the table. "Bo, Mary-Jo was looking for you earlier."

"Oh, God. What the hell for?"

"Said you still owed her dinner."

"Hell, I was just messin' around when I said that. She can't hold me to that."

"She can and she is."

"Besides, he was drunk at the time."

"Well, let that be a lesson to you. Don't hit on girls like that when your drunk."

"Shoot, that's the only time she does get hit on." Luke started to laugh again.

"That's mean, Lukas."

"Maybe so, Lou-Ann. But it's true."

"Good point, Luke. Just fair warning to ya Bo, she might come back."

"Thanks for the heads up."

"No problem, Bo. You want to start a tab or pay each time?"

"We'll pay each time. You know, just in case I need to slide on out of here right quick." Bo smiled and winked at her as she laughed.

"I'll try to warn ya if I see her before you do."

"I'd be obliged if you did." She nodded as she walked away.

"Lukas, don't let me talk to any woman like Mary-Jo ever again." Bo put his cowboy hat back on and slid down on his chair.

"I'll try. Besides, if ma ever saw you talkin' to a woman like her, she'd take you to the wood shed herself."

"Got that right."

They were there for about a half an hour when Agent Roach walked in. He walked up to the bar and got a beer then sat down next to Bo.

"Bo, some friendly advise. You plan on runnin' 'shine anytime soon. You better watch your tail. Revenuer's watchin' ya."

"Don't know what your talkin' about, Agent Roach." Bo replied as he lite up a cigarette.

"You can call me Fred. Not an agent anymore." Bo looked at him confused.

"Retire?"

"Had no choice. Thing is Bo, agents are tired of playin' games with you Dukes. They're following you."

"Is that so?"

"They think you have a still by Pike's Lake. Can't locate it of course." Luke looked over at Bo alittle worried about what Fred was saying.

"Once again, don't know what you're talkin' about." Bo replied as he flicked the ashes off of his cigarette.

"Cut the bull crap, Bo. We all know you Dukes have been makin' 'shine before there was a federal goverment tellin' you that you couldn't. Anyway, they're keeping a close tab on everyone. Even followed the two youngins' when they went fishin' the other night."

"You keep them boys out of this! You hear me?" Luke grabbed Bo's forearm before he could move.

"Bo, don't!"

"Best listen to him, son." Fred told him as he took a sip of his beer.

Bo looked at Fred for several seconds before he turned to Luke and whispered, "I'm fine."

"Why you tellin' us this?"

"Well, Luke. I'll tell ya why. I was forced out with only 6 months left, lost most of my retirement. Hell, if I can't catch ya fair and square, they're not gonna get the bust either." Fred continued to drink his beer as Bo looked at Luke not sure if he should believe him.

"I remember the time I chased two young men through the swamp. Almost caught them when they got stuck and took off running. They split up and one circled around and took the distributor cap off of my car. I ended up walking."  
Bo started to laugh as he crushed out his cigarette. "It took me almost 2 hours to get out. I got so turned around in there. Every tree looks the same at night. It took me another hour to get home."

"Did you get your car back?"

"Yeah Luke, I did. Someone drove it out of there and parked it on the side of the road." He grinned and stated. "But you knew that already, didn't ya?" When neither one of them answered, Fred just laughed.

"You two are the best drivers I ever chased. But you be careful, agents aren't gonna play nice with you two anymore."

"We will." Bo replied. Fred looked at his watch and replied. "I best get goin', take care you two." He stood up and continued. "I had a hell of a time chasin' ya. Best part of my job."

"We had a hell of a time as well." Bo put out his hand and Fred shook it.

"Take care Mr. Roach." Fred shook Luke's hand as well. When he left, Bo turned towards Luke and replied.

"Now what do we do?" Luke shrugged his shoulders.

"Hope we get that license before we have to make another run." They finished their beer and made their way to the door, just as Mary-Jo walked in. Bo saw her first, grabbed Luke's arm and pulled him into the kitchen before they could be seen.

"What the hell?"

"Mary-Jo." Bo whispered back to Luke.

"Did she see us?"

"Not sure."

"Boys, you shouldn't be back here." Lou-Ann told them.

"Mary-Jo just walked in." Bo whispered to her.

"Oh, for Pete's sake. Man up and tell her off."

"Easy for you say. Her old man is a sheriff."

"Sheriff of a different county. You know, one you don't live in."

"Don't matter. We still have to drive through his."

"That's easy, Bo. Just don't get caught."

"Thanks for the advise. We'll keep that in mind next time we go out on a run."

"Go out the back door before she sees ya." Bo nodded and Luke replied. "Thanks, hon."

"Just go." She motioned for them to leave. They ran out the back door and headed to the General Lee.

"Good thing you parked the General out of sight. She most likely would have waited by him 'til we came out."

"She would have too. Lets get out of here, Lukas." They got into the General and drove to still site 8 to check on the corn mash for the whiskey. Time escaped the boys and they decided to stay at the little cabin. During the night a bad storm came up unexpectedly. Bo woke up when lightning struck near the cabin. He laid in bed and watched the shadows dance across the walls when the lightning flashed. After several minutes Bo closed his eyes, he suddenly opened them when he thought he saw someone in the cabin with them. He sat up terrified at what he thought he saw. It was a little girl with torn clothes and a dirty face.

"Why did you let me die?" He thought she whispered. "No, you're not real. You can't be, you're dead." "Dead because of you." "No." Bo tried to get out of bed but he got tangled up in the sheets. He fell to the floor, waking up Luke in the process.

"Bo?" Luke looked at him alittle worried when Bo didn't answer him. Instead, he didn't take his eyes off of the girl he could only see. Luke looked over to where Bo was looking. "Bo, she isn't real." Not sure on what to do, Luke knelt down in front of Bo. "Bo, tell her to go towards the light." Bo glanced at him. "Tell her, Bo." Bo looked back at the girl and whispered. "Go to the light. Go on now." She cocked her head to the side. "Go, it's okay." She smiled, turned around and started to walk towards a soft glowing light. She stopped and looked back at Bo. "I forgive you." Bo smiled as she walked into the light. When she was gone, Bo leaned his head back against the wall.

"Bo?" Bo looked at Luke confused. "You okay now?"

"Yeah. I'm okay."

"Is she gone?"

"I think so." Bo grinned and sighed. "Let's go back to sleep, huh?" They went back to bed and quickly fell back to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Next morning, it is Friday and the time is 10 am.

Luke woke up and realized that Bo was no longer in bed. He glanced around the cabin and noticed that Bo's boots were still by the door. Luke put his pants on, went outside and found him sitting on the steps smoking a cigarette.

Bo turned around when he heard the cabin door open. "Mornin', Lukas."

"Mornin', Bo. You doin' alright?"

"Yeah, I am." Bo shot him a smile. Luke sat down next to him and looked at Bo. His dog tags were shinning in the sunlight.

"Did you clean up your tags?"

"Got bored while I waited for you to wake up."

"How long have you been awake?"

"Only about an hour or so." Bo looked around and replied. "Guess we should head on back to the farm."

"Yeah. Before pa goes looking for us." They went back inside and finished dressing. They got back to the farm a half an hour later. Bo pulled into the driveway and they noticed that Joey was playing outside in the sand box, with Martha sitting on an outside metal chair watching the young boy play.

"Hey, ma. You doing alright?"

"I'm fine, Bo. Thanks." She was nursing one of the babies while she rocked the other in his Rock a Rue.

"Pa needs your help tomorrow night for a final run. He delivered most of it last night."

"The mash at site 8 is ready to go." As they were talking, the baby in the rocker woke up. Since Martha was feeding the other one, Bo knelt down and picked him up.

"Hey, Elijah." Bo rocked the baby in his arms.

"Luke, could you hand Bo that pacifier? I'm almost done nursing Ellison."

"Yeah." She finished up with Ellison and handed Luke the baby. Bo handed Martha Elijah and she started to nurse him. As Luke was rocking the baby in his arms, he fell back asleep.

"Do you want me to put him in his crib? I can keep on eye on him."

"That would be great. Thank you, Luke."

"Bo-Bo. Swing?" Joey asked Bo.

"Sure, honey."

"Thank you, Bo."

"No problem, ma." Bo walked with Joey to the tire swing and pushed him for almost a half an hour. By the time they were done swinging it was time for Joey's nap. Martha and the three boys took a nap while Luke and Bo cleaned the house. Several hours later the other children got home from school. Martha was starting dinner while Joey was coloring with Bo in the living room.

"Your coloring has improved." Luke replied to Bo as he walked past them. Bo looked up at Luke and rolled his eyes at him.

"Mine too?" Joey asked Luke.

"Your's too, Joey." Luke told him as he sat down onto the couch. After the kids changed out of their school clothes they all went outside to do their chores. About two hours later, it was time for dinner.

"Dinner!" Daisy yelled from the porch. The boys all ran to the house as Bo and Luke finished in the barn. As they walked towards the house, Jesse pulled into the yard.

"Hey, boys!" Jesse yelled for them as he put the truck into park. Bo and Luke walked up to the truck and waited for Jesse to get out.

"Up for one last run tonight?" Bo looked at Luke, who simply nodded.

"Sure."

"We'll load up around 11."

"Changing the time?"

"Yeah, Luke. The way the revenuers are watchin' us, I think we should." They walked to the house as they talked.


	12. One Final Run

Around 11 pm they loaded Luke's truck and Jesse's old runner, he called Sweet Tilly up with the last of moonshine they had orders for.

"If you get into any trouble, take care of it." Jesse handed Bo several sticks of dynamite. "I would rather deal with an unhappy customer than you two sitting in a federal pen."

"Yes, sir." Jesse left first, then several minutes later Bo and Luke left for Tennessee. They dropped off their first three deliveries with no problem, until they got further into Tennessee.

"Get on it, Bo!" Luke yelled from the passenger's side of the truck.

"Got it floored, Lukas." The car that was chasing them was slowly catching up to them. Both Bo and Luke were surprised when they heard gun fire.

"They're shooting at us!"

"They never done that before, Luke." The last shot hit the back tire. Bo lost control of the truck and went down an embankment. When they stopped at the bottom, Bo grabbed the small bag that was next to them and they both got out of the truck and ran. They didn't get very far when Luke tripped and hurt his ankle.

"They catch us, we're sunk." Bo told Luke as they hid behind some brush. Luke sat down as Bo opened the bag.

"There it is!" Agent Lee yelled to Agent Smith. They made their way down to the truck. Bo knew if they found the whiskey in the back, there would be no way of getting out of being arrested.

"Sorry about this Luke." Bo took out the dynamite from the bag.

"Aww Bo. My truck."

"Got no choice. Don't really want to spend the next 2 years in Federal prison." Bo held the dynamite and yelled at the agents.

"Best get out of the way. There's fixin' to be one hell of an explosion." Bo lite the fuse and threw it. The agents ran for cover then the truck exploded. Since there was no evidence of Bo and Luke running 'shine they had no case. One of the agents approached Bo with his handcuffs out.

"You're under arrest."

"For what?"

"Fleeing an officer."

"What officer? Didn't see no lights. Thought you was trying to kill us, drivin' the way you were."

"Come on Lee. We have no case." The other officer grabbed Lee's wrist and led him away.

"You got away this time, Duke. It won't happen again." When they left, Bo helped Luke to his feet.

"Aahh!" Luke screamed as pain went up his leg. "I think it's broke."

"Get on my back." When Luke just starred at him, Bo repeated. "Get on my back. I carried Tom on my back for over an hour back in 'Nam. You're smaller than he was. Get on."

"Alright." Luke got onto Bo's back and he started to walk.

"Dang, Bo. That was close."

"Too close. I think I'm losin' my touch."

"Nah, we're just givin' them too much practice." They walked for about a half an hour.

"Where are we?" Bo looked around and didn't recognize the area.

"I'm not sure. We may not even be in Georgia yet."

Bo stopped walking and replied, "Luke, I have to rest a bit. I guess I'm out of practice carring someone on my back." Luke slid off of Bo's back and found a log to sit on. Bo sat down next to him and looked inside of his bag.

"Here, Luke." Bo handed him a mason jar.

"Really?"

"It's water, Luke." Luke took the jar. Bo opened another jar that was full of water and drank it.

"How's your ankle doing?"

"Still hurts." Bo got up and knelt infront of him. "Let's get your boot off."

"I got it, Bo." Luke removed his boot and sock. As soon as Bo touched Luke's ankle, he hissed in pain.

"Sorry, Luke." Bo looked at his ankle and took a bandana out of his back pocket. "I think it's broken." Bo wrapped Luke's ankle and put his sock and boot back on.

"You ready?" Before Luke could answer him, they heard a car approach. Bo stood up, turned around and saw a familar vehicle slowing down. The car stoppped next to them and Bo leaned over to look inside.

"Hey boys, need a ride?

"Hey, pa."

"Got a call about two young men walking home to Georgia from Tennessee."

"From who?"

"Never said but I think it was Agent Smith." Bo looked at Luke then opened the door for him.

"You okay, Lukas?"

"Broke my ankle."

"Best get you to Doc's."

"How much did you lose?"

"Only one order." Bo replied to Jesse.

"What happened?"

"Started shooting. Shot the tire out, lost control. Had no chose but to get rid of the evidence." Jesse nodded and they drove the rest of the way to Doc's in silence. Doc fixed up Luke's ankle and they headed home.

Two months later the Duke family got the permits to produce and sell their whiskey legal. They built the distillery on their property and all the family members helped run the business. To keep the sheriff and his men from getting bored, Luke and Bo would play a little cat and mouse with them at least once a week.


End file.
